


I want to break free

by Billie_King



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_King/pseuds/Billie_King
Summary: Mike & Will run away together.~~Where Michael Wheeler & Will Byers are reported missing.After the horrors of 1983 their families intially worry that they’ve been taken.However. It some becomes clear that they’re wrong. The couple have run away.Together.|Title is from ‘I want to break free’ by Queen|





	1. I want to break free

**Author's Note:**

> Mike & Will runaway together.  
> ~
> 
> Where Michael Wheeler & Will Byers are reported missing.  
> After the horrors of 1983 their families intially worry that they’ve been taken.  
> However.  
> It some becomes clear that they’re wrong. The couple have run away. Together.

Mike:17. Will:15. 

  \I’ve made Mike two years older for the purpose of the plot/ 

~

{10:00pm, 2nd November, 1986}

“Are you certain you’ve got everything?” Mike repeated for the fifth time since they’d met up half an hour ago. He was quite clearly nervous. 

 

“Positivity.” Will nodded, rolling his eyes at his lover. “Although I might just turn back if you keep asking.”

 

”Dont joke about that.” Mike frowned slightly, tossing  his rucksack into the trunk of his car.

 

“I don’t get it! This whole thing was you’re idea and you’re acting like we’re about to be hung, drawn and quartered!”

”I know! I know!” Mike sighed, closing the trunk of his car. “And I stand firmly by what I said. I just don’t want to get caught- we’ve been planning this for way to long to fuck up now.”

 

Will offered a small, comforting smile to his boyfriend before entwining their fingers together.

 

”We won’t have to hide this anymore.” Mike smiled after a few beats of silence. Gently squeezing Wills hand. 

 

“Good.” Will replied plainly- a smile creeping its way onto his own face. 

 

“We’ve been waiting over a year for this- can you believe it’s finally happening?” Mike asked, more excited than nervous now. “We won’t have to worry about the lab or the upside down. We won’t have to worry about the bullies at school or you’re dad.” He listed, much like he had the year earlier when they begun to plan. 

 

”I think I’m having dejavu.” Will chuckled slightly, running a hand through his hair. 

 

“Will.” Mike stopped his movements, stopping his boyfriend so they were looking at each other. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

 

”I just want to be with you.” 

 

“And you’re sure you want to leave you’re family behind? And Dustin..Lucas?” 

 

“Yes, Mike. I’m sure.”

 

”Good.” Mike spoke, his voice alittle more confident now. “I’m glad we’re doing this together. Nobody else matters anymore.”

 

”Me too.” Will agreed, smiling alittle to himself ashe climbed into the passenger side of Mikes car. His parents had given it to  him for his sixteenth birthday the previous year. 

 

“Right.” Mike spoke, a grin plastering it’s way onto his face as he took his place at the steering wheel. “Let’s do this.”

 

As Mike put the key in the ignition and started up the engine, Will reaches out to put a mixtape on that he had made for the occasion. 

 

He began to softly hum along to Opening chords of ‘stairway to heaven’ as Mike pulled out Mirkwood. 

 

“Did you leave a note?” Mike asked, keeping his on the road. 

 

“I did. It would be cruel of me not too- especially after everything with the upside down.”  

 

“Touché.” Mike agreed, another grin making its way onto his face as they reached the giant Hawkins sign. “I didn’t.   I left the D&D board outside Dustins, though.”

 

”He didn’t see you?”

 

”You know the Henderson’s- They’d have slept through Pearl Habour.” Mike joked, Will laughing alongside him. 

 

~

**_{March, 1985}_ **

The decision wasn’t one Mike made over night. 

It had been something that remained in the back of his mind since Will had been taken three years prior. 

The mindflayer was farther fuel to what -at the time- seemed like a daft idea. 

When they got together, the response had been ridiculously cruel.

Mikes own mother had cried to his Dad about how she failed as a parent. 

Lonnie Byers went to extreme lengths to try to keep them apart. 

And the party has mixed reactions, (Lucas wasn’t surprised, Jane was upset, Max wasn’t bothered and Dustin was convinced it would ruin the dynamics of the party.) 

although Mike knew his friends meant the best~ he didn’t care. 

So, when the whole town seemed to be against them- Mike shared his plan with Will. 

“We should run away.”

”What?” Will had stuttered out- shocked by Mikes request. 

“We should run away.” He repeated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh?”

“I’m tired of this place, Will. They’re all a bunch of morons who are stuck in the past- I’m going to college next Summer and I can’t leave you here.”

”I know, I get it.” Will sighed, running a hand through his hair. “But aren’t you scared? How would we look after ourselves?” 

“I got a job.” Mike admitted, “So if we give ourselves a year- I’ll save as much as I can and we can just leave.”

”And go where?”

”To California. Max said that we would have been excepted there— So that’s where we should be.”

”Okay.” Will said, a small smile playing it’s way onto his face. “Let’s do this.”

 

~

**_Just abit of context before we get into it. Hope the plots alright._ **


	3. God Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkins react the the disappearance.

Three Weeks. 

That was how long it had been since Joyce had seen her boy. 

More Than twice the amount of time from the last time Will had disappeared, too. 

She’d desperately wanted to believe that her son would return home to her at the end of the first week- but he hadn’t. 

The poor woman had driven her self insane convinced that some unstoppable supernatural force had came after her son again:

Until the Wheelers called to see if Mike had stayed over that night. 

By the start of the second week, Hopper had come to the conclusion that they could rule out any supernatural possibilities- 

which would mean they were dealing with a kidnapping or runaways;

Joyce hopes for the latter. 

Karen Wheeler had been beside her self when it became apparent that her son wasn’t just simply going to return home. 

Hopper had questioned the four remaining ‘party’ members about the boys’ disappearance- who were all devastated by the news. 

Hopper had hoped that, if he were dealing with runaways then the party would be able to given them a clue or two

The only thing he was able to take away from that visit was what he would take as temporary conformation that the boys had runaway

Dustin Henderson had been able to recall  a D&D book he had found on his doorstep earlier that morning, 

Max Mayfield confided in the chief that Will had been acting ‘out of character’ in the days leading up to his disappearance, 

and Lucas had been able to remember a conversation in which Mike talked briefly about ‘wanting to escape the dismal town’

 

Ted Wheeler had taken the news lighter than anyone; “Boys at that age go missing all the time,” he’d reassured his wife. “They’ll be drinking themselves blind in a field somewhere,”

It was Jonathan Byers who had managed   To confirm the runaway, He’d found a small brief note wedged between his notebooks at the end of the second week apologising for the lack of goodbyes; 

Hopper amped up his search- how far could two teenagers with no money get?

”Son of a bitch.” Dustin cursed, as they drove out of Hawkins. The group had agreed that they would drive to Indianapolis on their Friday to spread the word about their missing friends. “I can’t believe they would just leave without saying anything!”

“They must have been desperate to do a thing like that.” Lucas agreed, gripping the steering Wheel. 

“Can’t really blame them, can you?” Max sighed, “Mike would be leaving for college soon, where would that leave Will?” 

“With me.” Jane spoke up. “And you and Dustin. Just because it’s Mike and Lucas’ time doesn’t  mean that they had to disappear with out a word.”

”I can understand what they think their doing but I don’t they understand it won’t work.” Dustin agreed. 

“Well let’s just hope they’re safe then.” The redhead sighed.

 

XxXxX

 

** Sorry for a short one.Chapter 3 coming soon. What do you guys think Mike and Will are up too?  **

 

** Sorry I couldn’t write a longer chapter, it’s hard to concentrate right now with ST3 so close.   **


	4. Californiacation

**A/N: I just wanted you guys to see it’s not all cupcake and roses for Mike & Will right now. **

Will Byers hadn’t been expecting much from his current situation.

At the very least- he’d expected shelter of some sort and a limited food supply,

However it seemed that Mike had gone above and beyond to avoid any chance of return to Hawkins. 

He had, some how managed to save enough money to pay the first two months rent in a small (but cozy) apartment in which they would be roomed with two college students. 

The students; Robert and Brian had been searching for a new roommate to replace their previous for a while. 

The rent was cheap because it was split three ways and Mike had managed to save enough from his job so they could live basically while he found a new one. 

Will, who was beginning to become less anxious about their new adventure had also pondered getting a job, however decided against it when Mike reminded him that he should lay low for awhile instead. (Mike was soon to be 18 and could easily tell people he was here for college- it would be harder to explain Will.)

Robert and Brian had surprisingly not been bothered that they had gotten two roommates instead of one- the boys would be sharing a room and all they cared about was the rent being payed. 

Mike, who decided that with their fresh start would be honestly was completely open with their room mates.He had blatantly admitted that he and Will were a couple- neither cared. 

“When can we move into the apartment?” Will complained at the end of their second week in the dingy motel they were staying in. 

“As soon as we’ve found a bed we can use,” Mike sighed, flopping down on the bed next to his lover. 

“When will that be?” The younger further complained, pouting at the inconvenience.

”Soon.” Mike promised, pulling Will into his embrace. “I’ll have another look tomorrow. I’m sorry this isn’t what you thought it would be.” 

“I’m just tired of these four walls.” The younger sighed, tracing circles on Mikes chest. 

Will had been struggling to adjust more than Mike had. 

They weren’t able to move into the shared apartment Until they could find a bed and all other basic appliances they needed- with their tight budget this was proving hard. 

Mike had managed to save enough from his previous job; he’d been able to provide food, the hotel which they currently reside and the first two months rent for their future home- anything else was a luxury. 

Right now they were looking out for the basic items they would need for the apartment, but it was proving difficult giving their budget. 

Brian had kindly notified Mike of a car-bootsale coming up that weekend where Mike was hoping to have better luck.

”Me too.” Mike agreed, planting a kiss on Wills head. “Maybe tomorrow we can go and steak out the best beaches and treat ourselves to some actual food.” He suggested. 

Will nodded in confirmation at his boyfriends suggestion, cuddling in closer with the older boy. 

“What’s our plan, Mike?” He asked like he’d been waiting to the last two weeks. “What do we _actually_ do.”

“I told you. I’m going to get a job so I can provide a steady living for us both and then we can see about trying to get you into whatever you want to do.” He answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

 “You’re not having second thought are you?” Mike asked after afew moments of silence. 

”No.” Will decided. “I don’t regret doing this. I’m just struggling to adjust right now.” 

Mike knew that Will wouldn’t be able to adjust straight away. The only time he’d over stepped foot out of Hawkins was to go camping two towns over last summer. 

The Byers had never had such luxury’s  to be able to pack a suitcase and get away.

So naturally Mike knew Will would be anxious about life outside Hawkins.

But Will was excited, too.

He would miss his friends and family- but as soon as he was actually old enough to make his own choices he would reach out to them. 

Right now, being out of Hawkins was what the couple needed. 

Being away meant that they no longer had the threat of the lab hanging over them. Not to mention Lonnie Byers, Hawkins bullies or anybody else that might detest them.

For Mike, High-school wasn't that bad. He was in his senior year- set to pass all his classes and go to a decent college away from Indiana. He’d had enough friends in his grades (Lucas amongst others) so he wasn’t picked on. His experience at Hawkins high was pretty decent. 

It was different for Will. 

Going in as a freshman- he’d had Jane, Max and Dustin by his side. (Where they remained.)

but he was picked on relentlessly.

Wills sexuality had been speculated since middle school so the “fag”, “queer”, “fairy” taunts where still fresh and continuous. 

Not all of Hawkins high was that bad; he got to see Mike at Lunch and he had his friends. 

Mike and Will were introduced when they kids by Karen wheeler. 

Karen And Joyce had been friends since youth and when Joyce moves back to Hawkins, it was only natural they set their sons up for A play date. 

Will immediately became an honorary  Wheeler- with Mike a Byers. 

They spent their free time in the basement, playing DND with Mikes friend Lucas and Wills friend Dustin and quickly became a party. 

Lucas and Dustin bickered often but their little party was perfect (in their own way.)

Then the upside down  happened. 

They’d gotten Will back, of course but at the price of losing El. 

El returned, Will got possessed and there was a new member to their party; 

and in the middle of that Mike realised he had feelings for his best friend. 

He spent a few weeks being an idiot who didn’t know how to speak to his crush- but with some brotherly encouragement from Lucas and some knowing nudges from his mum he managed to successfully ask Will out.

 

They had been together ever since.

 

It was 1986 now- They were  two years into their relationship. 

Mike was certain he would never love anybody else- this was nothing like his small infatuation with El. He and Will are In love. They’re going to make this work. 

<<~>>

 

Jane was pissed off.

Not only had she lost two of her best friends- Mike had also taken her brother away from her. 

She’s absolutely  certain that Will wouldn't run away without any encouragement. 

And Mike was known for his stupid romantic gestures— as far as she was concerned; this was one of them. 

She couldn't even reach out to either of them through the void. 

This was one of the first ways the attempted to make contact with the pair- only for it to be unsuccessful. 

Hopper decided that it was either because there was too much emotional attachment or suspected that Wills own mind had somehow become immune due to his woes with the upside down.

either way— they were no closer to bringing home her brother. 

The party had taken every moment not in school to try to find the pair. 

They had driven wherever their parents would allow- only for it all to be in vein.

Because of their ages, Hopper was unable to successfully set out only kind of alerts (Joyce had insisted on an amber alert) because apparently. “Boys at that age runaway all the damn time”

 

so they had gotten nowhere. 

Since their drive to Indiana, Hopper has questioned more people around Hawkins. 

The people at Mikes Job in the mall provided information about Mikes increasing shifts over the last twelve months, 

and the school informed him of of Wills declining workload and grades. 

All that this did was help him conclude that this had been planned for at least six months. 

“Can you fucking believe this!” Max complained as the remaining party gathered at Dustins after school on Friday. “This was all Mikes fault! It was all his idea!” 

“Theologically speaking we can’t place the blame on just Mike because Will did go with him.” Dustin offered, ever the peace maker.

”So we’re blaming my brother now!” El snapped from her place next to Max. 

“What? No. We’re not blaming anyone,” Lucas sighed. “It’s nobodies fault.”

”If this is nobody’s fault then why hasn’t  Will been at our Saturday sleepovers for the last two weeks!”

“Because he’s not a girl?” Snarked Dustin, eager to wind up the redhead.

“This is Mikes fault.” Jane spoke, her voice clear and hurt. “I’m going to snap his neck when I see him.”

”there will be no snapping of any bodies necks!” Lucas intervened. “The reason they’re gone is because of this stupid town. It’s not Mike fault— or Wills.”

The girls seemed to deflate a little at that- but El couldn't help her protectiveness. When Hopper and Joyce got together not too long after the mind flayer, she and Will became siblings.

Will had helped her with everything. Taught her to write. Helped her catch up in school. Gave her boy advice. Let her practice makeup on him— he had really been her rock.

And now he’s gone.

“Ok.” She sighed, ready to make peace. “But we need to get them back. I _need_ my brother.”  

 

 

 

 

<<~>>

Hello my Dudes!

I'm sorry it took so long But season 3 destroyed me. 

I’m going to do my best to update regularly from now on.

(Considering it’s summer and all)

 

Anyyway; now that we’ve established that the boys have ran away, we have an idea of the reaction in Hawkins and a-little on how/where Mike and Will will live we can get into the drama/fluff.

 


End file.
